The identification and validation of the potential benefits of phytocompounds with low toxicity, but effective for cancer inhibition, has thus become an important area of pharmaceutical science. The pressing need for development of new therapeutic or preventive agents for cancer diseases has spurred the search for bioactive phytocompounds or their derived analogs with novel modes of action or improved efficacy.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,754,121 discloses use of deoxyelephantopin (DET) and analogues thereof for treatment of melanoma.